1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to soils percolation testing apparatus and more particularly relates to improvements in the art of determining the liquid absorptive rate of soil sites under investigation or examination.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is characterized by large clumsy devices four inches or greater in diameter and requiring a power source, timers, recording media and they operate on the concept of recording the drop in water level over a finite period of time.